Parental Confession
by Othello.Syndrome
Summary: Akise tells his parents about his one true love.


**A/N**

Oh Akise, how I love your love. Review if you wish, but most of all, enjoy.

xoxos

* * *

Akise Aru loved Amano Yukiteru.

Akise vacantly wondered what his parents would think of his newfound interest. They loved him, he knew this, but he vaguely wondered if they would disregard his love for Yukiteru just as they did over his 'adventures' and 'conquests' to 'play' detective.

Akise wasn't gay. Technically, he didn't even have a sexuality. He had no interest in anyone other than the brunette. He just loved Yukiteru. He never had emotional ties with many people, let alone romantic feelings. But he loved Yukiteru. That was undeniable.

And it was something he privately wanted to tell the whole world, but for now he would settle with his parents.

"Mother. Father."

Akise's parents looked to him, his father abandoning his news paper for a moment and his mother placing the kettle back on the counter, deciding to pour her tea afterwards.

Akise wondered how he should phrase it. Not that he had an issue with saying it. It wasn't like he was admitting some big secret. He just wanted to share this information with others.

"Yes, Aru-chan?" Akise's mother smiled, her appearance as gentle as always. His mother had the tendency to simply glow under all situations. Akise gave her props for her charisma.

Akise's father was the intellectual sort and a bit of a recluse, tending to only be sweet to his mother and him but apathetic towards the rest of humanity.

Akise wasn't sure how to phrase it. For some reason, the words wouldn't leave his mouth properly. What was he speechless over? He only needed Yukiteru's acceptance and love. He couldn't care less about everything else. He even cared for the first diary holder more than these two wonderful people who were the sole reason he was able to be alive to this day. He had a stronger emotional bond with Yukiteru than anyone, and as Akise looked at his loving parents, a part of him felt like poison.

_Because he'd be willing to kill them for Yukiteru's sake as well._

Akise sickened himself with this thought, but he couldn't deny it. It was the simple truth. Yukiteru was the sole reason for his existence. They may be the reason he was raised and created, but they're not what holds him to the earth anymore.

Akise returned from his dazed thoughts, his parents patiently waiting for their only son to say what he wished to.

"I'm in love."

His mother went wide-eyed and his father leaned back in his chair with a smirk, giving Akise an amused stare. Akise didn't care about their reactions much, but he found it interesting nonetheless.

"Oh, you are? What's her name?"

"His name's Amano Yukiteru."

His mother gasped, covering her mouth in astonishment. But what oddly shocked him was his father chuckling, seeming to have fun with this information.

"Aru-chan.. 'he'?" His mother gave him a worried stare that he wasn't used to, "You'll have a lot of ridicule.."

Akise didn't care about that. Considering the continued laughter from his father, he assumed his father was aware of that.

Akise didn't care about anything other than his beloved.

Akise's mother gave her husband a surprised look, "Honey? What's so funny?"

"Aru isn't telling us because he wants us to know." Akise's father chuckled some more, "He's just doing this out of boredom. He'd love whatever he loves regardless of what we think, dear. The fact that he came to us and told us means that he's, for the first time, stuck on what to do, and is bored." His father laughed joyously, far too happy over his son being unentertained.

The snowy-haired youth realized then that yes, he really was bored. Without Yukiteru, a lot of things had lost their zest. He only enjoyed his time with Yukiteru. He was only interested in mysteries that would assist or simply partain to Yukiteru.

So right now he just needed to talk about Yukiteru.

Because it always came back to his beloved.

"Does he love you too, Aru-chan..?"

Akise was brought out of his trance and glanced at his mother with a small smile of his own.

"Yeah. He doesn't realize it, but he does."

_Just not enough._


End file.
